Intangible
by systematic.star
Summary: What if SHIELD called in someone new to interrogate Loki? What if she had secrets and regrets that was unheard of until now? This is a tale about my heroine Amelia and how she assimilates into the famous Avengers team whilst catching the eye of the enemy. LokixOC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I paced around the conference room. Rows upon rows of chairs were empty leaving a hollow feeling inside of my stomach. The black door-the only means of escape- looked very tempting to me as my hysteria grew. The clunk of metal reminded me of just who was in control of this meeting. The hand-cuffs that were tightly secured around my dainty wrists gave me no choice but to cooperate. A sliver of light caught my attention as a well groomed man stormed into the room with a black eye-patch covering one eye.

"Don't force yourself to get up Miss Crawford" his deep voice smiled. Obviously I couldn't get up let alone twist around with these handcuffs. Does he want to get hit once I get free of this metal contraption? Clearly he does.

"So what pleasure do I owe in having this lovely, might I add _illegal_ meeting?" I decided to play the nice card, well, you know since I'm cuffed and all. He didn't so much as crack a smile at my joke, crinkle an eye or snort- nothing! It made me wonder how insensitive he was.

"It seems what I've heard is true. My name is Nick Fury, representative of SHIELD."

I smirked at what he said before replying, "It's my assumption then that what you heard was the truth, which is fairly hard to come by these days don't you agree?" He simply blinked at my interruption. I winked before adding, "I love your little clubs group name by the way." He bluntly ignored my retort. What a meanie. He wouldn't be much fun at a party.

My attention drew to the impressively large folder that he dropped onto the conference table. Its sides bulged with paper and plastic sleeves in assorted colours. The contents of the folder hitting the table echoed around us. "I didn't merely drop by to chat but to rather offer you a placement in SHIELD. Your…" he looked down at me as he tried to find a word, "…talents would be most useful in our current predicament." My eyes tore from the intimidating files to his piercing gaze. It had so much weight and stress held all together by a single bind of rage that it left me feeling adrenaline pump through my veins.

"I just recently secured a stable job and found a house I like; what makes you think that I will just drop it all to be put on a leash by your little posse?" His anger fuelled my voice. Dammit I forgot to control myself. Instead of hitting me like I feared at my outburst, he merely cracked a smile. It actually scared me more because his face told me that he rarely ever smiled. His left hand reached into his back pocket and produced a key. My heart lightened at the thought of my freedom. He leaned into the table as he placed the key and a card on the intimidating sized folder.

"The Earth is experiencing a huge threat and we need all the available assets we can get in order to prevent the Earth's destruction. I leave the key and files to you." My eyes followed his figure as he retreated to the door. His head swivelled to my direction and I blinked feeling anxious for the first time in my life. "Oh and if you do decide to join us, my contact number is on the card." He pointed to the small white rectangular piece of paper that he previously placed on top of the files. This was all too much so I did the only thing that I could do.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I grinned widely at his discomfort of my ease in the situation regarding the impending doom being brought to Earth.

* * *

Hello!

So this is my first ever proper fanfiction (you can probably tell). This is just a snippet of the story I have install for Avengers. I simply adore ALL the characters and felt like adding one of my own to insue a lovely romance blooms between my character and a certain someone...

Read to find out!

All my love, cake, tea and cookies!

~ Jess


	2. An Official Member of SHIELD

**Sorry for not updating sooner fellow readers, please don't hate me!**

**I still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**As of this day, I am officially a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

I sat my coffee mug down as I sighed wearily. The all-nighter I pulled wasn't agreeing with my head. Small threads of pain throbbed at my temple as I tried to focus on the numerous files in my lap. I had read and re-read the contents but still, I found it quite hard to believe.

The first file spoke of an object called the _tesseract_ that had been taken. Its current whereabouts is unknown at the moment but it is presently being tracked by a Dr. Banner which says on the next page that he turns into a massive raging green monster called the 'Hulk' when he gets extremely angry. This object is said to be an energy source from out of space. The world sorely needs an energy source that's for sure. I opened the next set of files and began to read its contents-again.

'_The Avengers Initiative_ 'was the folder that I had heard of a while back when S.H.I.E.L.D. had come knocking on my door asking for potential candidates for recruitment. A snort escaped my nose as I turned a few pages into the file, remembering exactly how… well that conversation went.

The damage I had inflicted on the S.H.I.E.L.D. group was minor; save for a few unconscious agents and a grimacing Phil Coulson. My eyebrows drew together as I thought of Agent Coulson_… I wonder if he's still working for them_.

An exhausted sigh brought my attention back to the troublesome files I was inspecting. They were all the same: Name of the candidates that made the '_Avengers Initiative' _ list, except for Tony Stark even though his file was still present in this folder, abilities, threat levels, history… the list goes on.

_Wow. They sure are thorough. _I thought with a small whistle.

I continued to turn a few pages before my hand stopped. Eyes entranced by the picture of the figure that was highlighted as a Global Threat.

His tall, lean frame was wrapped in some form of clothing that I could only describe as not-from-this-world odd - but a good odd as its deep hues of green, black and interlacing gold accentuated his regal stance. His posture was very confidant and had a certainty and poise of a coiled snake, ready to strike its opponent at any given time.

My spine shivered at the thought of this man being labelled a global threat. However his eyes betrayed him. They were so blue and clear that I drew my breath at their clarity although my common sense told me not to trust them as they were filled with endless mischief and some sort of silent humour, as if he had an inside joke with himself. His raven black hair was elegantly sleeked back providing more light to shine on his high cheekbones which made his persona glow with unequalled beauty.

It was _him._

My lungs gulped for air as I realised that I had been holding my breath for more than a few moments. My hands wiped my tired face as my breathing steadied. I spared another look at this man – no, this _God._

Loki.

My legs raced to my phone that had been lounging on my bed. I swiftly picked it up and dialled Fury; with the number he had left me. My leg tapped in agitation as I counted the tones ringing before it was diverted into "Leave a message after the beep". The 'beep' only sounded for less than a fraction of a second before I verbally exploded.

"It's me, Amelia Crawford. I will do it. I will help you. You can get back to me on this number…"

I ended the message before collapsing back onto my bed with a groan. My life is going to be so messy from now on, which is totally not what I wanted. My eyelids fluttered shut as I conjured a string of obscenities at S.H.I.E.L.D. in my mind. Well, there goes my normal life.

* * *

Dreams met me on the other side of my unconsciousness. Dreams of social parties hosting for social butterflies that were all adorned in long evening dresses and formal attire. Warm hands held glittering champagne glasses as a cold figure stood above the scene of flitting conversations.

I glanced down at the party, recognising my target from a day ago easily as he laughed heartily at someone's joke. I needed to get him alone before I could start interrogating him for information. I had decided in this method instead of asking questions in an acquainted conversation. He was already under the influence of alcohol, so it wouldn't be too difficult to overpower him, not that I doubted my abilities.

My focus shifted to the tall figure standing at the railing still. His hand occupied a cane, whilst the other was seated on the granite railing, admiring the soothing slides of the bows hitting the stringed instruments. A smirk tugged at his finely carved lips as his twinkling eyes held the buzzing room with heated mischief. His posture was erect and fitted in a fine suit that was completed by a long green and black scarf. He looked at ease in his position, so much, that he looked like he held some level of authority over his situation.

I recognised this person. But a name failed to appear in the front of my mind. This scene seemed all too familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. My deep emerald gown swished around my legs gracefully as I walked up to this figure with full hands. A shimmering glass of champagne was grasped between my fingers in each hand.

My mind raced at a tremendous speed arguing about the sanity of walking up to a complete stranger instead of my designated target. I offered my outstretched hand, inviting him into a conversation.

_Oh-well, I'll deal with that daft idiot of a man that is my target later._ I told myself.

His cool gaze registered my presence as he accepted the glass. His icy eyes raked over my body. I felt as if he delved into my inner core and ripped out every secret I ever kept locked away. I swallowed down my unease before placing a well moulded smile on my lips. Those blue calculative eyes of his never left my own tentative brown ones as he downed the champagne in one mouthful.

"I believe that champagne is meant to be sipped slowly rather than mercifully gulped." I spoke with a slight smile. His eyes crinkled with amusement as I continued speaking, "So, are you here to enjoy the party firsthand or are you here to observe?" My hand swept across the entire room that was lavished with upper class persons and dignified art pieces before resting on his godly, solitary figure.

A controlled smile graced his smooth features as he parted his lips, "I will be joining soon. As for now, I am merely entertaining my own whims." His voice was so deep and full that it had a likeness to purring rather than speaking. I blinked my shock away as his eyes searched my own before looking back at the crowds down below.

I spared a small smirk before asking, "And pray tell, what exactly are these whims?" I leaned forward in interest at this puzzling persona.

A mad smile lit his dashing face as he engaged heatedly into his answer. "I am observing the futile nature of the crowd below, laughing at their inferiority, before I make my scene. I will soon grace them with my presence and when I do," he turned his scrutiny to me, "they will know true power."

He faced the crowd again but with a hungry smile spoiling his features. Okay this guy was slightly crazy. That was an understatement, I emphasise the crazy.

I hid my discomfort with a humourless smirk before asking an important question: "And what exactly is your name? I didn't quite catch it in your little speech." If he saw my discomfort, he didn't reveal it.

Deceitful bastard. Well, two can play at this game.

"You will know soon enough but I guess it won't hurt to tell you." He looked down on my blank expression with a smirk. "I am Loki, mere mortal and what is yours?" He obviously didn't like giving away too much without gaining some kind of compensation and what was with the "mortal" talk?

I looked around the room, stalling for time, trying to steady my racing heart at the mere sound of his melodic voice. My eyes darted from conversation to conversation before I spotted my target leaving the room to venture down a small corridor. I recall that I was meant to interrogate him for information. I need to get to him before he slips away. How could I forget my task?

My stare tore from the man to meet the calculative look of the man beside me, called Loki. This beautiful man next to me was the reason. I remember now. I needed to hurry if I wanted to catch up to my target in time.

"Well…" I pretended to contemplate telling him my name, "That is for me to know and for you to find out." I said with a flirtatious wink before gliding down the nearest stairwell, my sight locking onto my target's head.

I heard a small chuckle from behind me at the top of the staircase, his dark mesmerising voice slowly fading with each step, "We will meet again mortal."

I supressed a shudder at his chilling words and the heavy disdain on the word 'mortal' before taking a turn down the corridor, mentally preparing myself for the interrogation that was about to begin.

I drew a shaky breath as my silent pace caught up to my target's silhouette. I loosened my gun from its secure strap around my upper thigh before allowing it to make contact with the back of his head. My arms caught his falling body as I dragged him towards the vehicle that was awaiting me outside. The smell of alcohol was extremely apparent on him, so much that it could be considered the scent of his aftershave.

I had successfully dragged the passed out man out of the corridor and past the looming pillars of the building to my awaiting colleagues that were guarding the SUV. The car's side door opened to reveal a close colleague and friend of mine, Brayden. He helped me manoeuvre the man's unconscious body in the car before turning to face me.

"Is everything alright Amelia?" The sound of his rough voice broke my scattered thoughts. It was weird hearing his voice after having Loki's words echo in my mind.

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

He noticed my hesitation but didn't question it. I half-smiled at his concern even though Loki's words were plaguing my mind. I wouldn't admit to my colleague, and close friend, that I veered away from the task to talk to some deranged stranger who managed to intimidate me. I couldn't, I had far too much pride for that.

* * *

A loud thud could be heard from Amelia's apartment door as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She awoke with a startle at the tedious noise before tying her hair back in a rough impression of a ponytail. She then flew down the hallway and opened the door where she was greeted with a smirking Agent Coulson.

"Miss Crawford, It seems you haven't changed a bit." He pointed to her dishevelled attire and the files being messily laid out everywhere as if a family of racoons had made the apartment their personal residence.

Amelia smiled dryly at his comment before perking up at the entire irony of the situation.

It wasn't that long ago when S.H.I.E.L.D. had asked for Amelia's assistance in the _Avengers Initiative_. Which ended in her refusing the job, aggressively, and now they were back however because of Amelia's enthusiasm to join the _Avengers Initiative._

"Phil! I can't wait to work with you and the rest of the team." Amelia had beamed. She even threw in a small giggle to scare him. She got her desired reaction as Agent Coulson attempted to supress a shudder down his spine at the thought of having to work with this crazy agent.

"Once you are dressed in something more appropriate, we'll debrief you on the current circumstances of our situation as we move you to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s location."

"Okay Phil. Try not to miss me too much." Amelia sang as she ran down her hallway to her bedroom stripping her wardrobe bare as she hunted for a clean pair of jeans and a tank.

As she left her apartment for the last time, following behind Agent Coulson, she thought:

"_Damn, that was quick of them to get back to me."_

* * *

_****_**Did you like it? Hate it?**

**If so, then please review!**

**Lots of love and tea...**

**Jess**


	3. Meeting the Team

**Meeting the Team**

I walked beside Agent Coulson; my legs keeping time with his stern stride. He continued to ignore my curiosity that had since become a tangible thing due to the fast arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D agents escorting me to their headquarters. My eyes darted to his face to try to find some sort of explanation but it was clear of any emotion. I looked back to the aircraft that was a small distance in front of us, which was becoming larger and larger by the second. Coulson came to a halt at the machines entrance and was handed a file from a colleague before boarding the aircraft. I followed suit and surveyed the interior.

Seats lined the edge of the plane with a cockpit at the front. Its dark tones made it feel like the designer wrapped the night sky inside the passenger compartment. I decided to stand beside Coulson at the cockpits entrance, hoping he would soon sate my curiosity.

'So when exactly do I get updated information on the war criminal Loki?' I asked him directly.

Coulson flipped the papers in his hand for a few seconds. The plane's engines roared to life and consecutively lifted the occupants higher and higher into the sky, heading to God knows where.

He looked up at me as if he just remembered that I was standing right next to him.

'Fury will debrief you on what your job is, as a part of the team, once we land.' He then returned to his files.

I huffed a sarcastic thanks and then proceeded to slump into a seat on the plane. I didn't even know how long we'll be in this damn thing before we actually reached S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

* * *

I snapped myself awake as I felt the plane jolt on something solid. My thoughts of the aircraft finally landing were affirmed by the hangar opening and Coulson filing out with one of the other agents.

Without waiting around for directions, since I would probably be given none, I followed the pair like a lost Labrador.

My fuming ceased as I realised we had not landed on the ground but inside a much larger… plane? It was far too ginormous to be considered a plane.

So t_his must be S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters._

A voice from behind jostled me from my awe of the large aircraft being suspended in mid altitude. 'I see that you find the base to your liking Agent Crawford.' I turned towards Coulson in distaste at the title.

'It's just Miss. Crawford or Amelia, no "Agent" business. And yes this… plane is very interesting.' I peered over the edge of the landing strip to see that there were more landing strips above and not just _inside_ the ship.

'In that case Miss. Crawford, you better follow me as Fury requires your assistance straight away.' Nodding, I strode behind him as he veered left and right down corridors and other crew members.

_As if I knew my way around here. _I thought as I continued to walk silently after his form.

Agent Coulson left me outside the door to the room which held Nick Fury and consequently, my orders. 'Do call Miss Crawford if I can assist you with anything else.'

I was about to ask how I was meant to call him when he handed me a metal object that resembled an ear piece. 'Will do Agent Coulson,' the ear piece fit snuggly around my ear as I smiled at his retreating form. 'And thank you.' Coulson turned his head to cast a rare smile in my direction before giving orders to two people who wore S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms.

Pulling a sharp breath, I steeled myself for what was to come. The man wasn't called Fury for nothing. I walked through the automated sliding door and took a good glance at my surroundings, mapping possible escape routes and seeking out any potential threats.

However I was sorely mistaken.

Nick Fury stood arguing with a man that resembled in great detail Tony Stark. The media that portrayed him as being egotistical and narcissistic was an understatement to what I was seeing. A man in a blue, red and white spandex uniform sat in one of the rooms chairs, his arms leaning on the tall rectangular table, accentuating his muscle and strength that from looks, he was about to use to retain the billionaire.

_He must be Steve Rogers, or Captain America from the files._

My gaze swept to the far left of the room to reveal a giant of a man whose arms were the diameter of tree trunks. His armour seemed slightly medieval but fitting for the regal aura he emitted.

He must have noticed me staring at him for he turned in my direction and offered me his hand.

'My name is Thor Odinson and what is your name fair maiden?' His gravelly voice sounded like thunder in a summer storm.

'Amelia Crawford. It's nice to meet you but I was sent by Coulson to see Fury who seems rather… occupied as of late.' I offered him my hand and he leant to kiss my knuckles. My eyes bulged at the grand gesture but it seemed befitting for the God of Thunder as he was not from this planet. Maybe because he's royalty he has to do that to every girl he meets or it's a tradition in his home on Asgard, were my only theories at the moment.

Fury took note of my presence after scowling at something Stark had said. 'Good of you to join us Agent Crawford.'

'Just Amelia or Miss Crawford – please, you know how much I hate that title.' Everyone turned to stare at me as if I sprouted a second head. I maintained eye contact with Fury, not wanting to seem intimidated by the band of rogue heroes.

'It's nice to see you again Amelia.' A feminine voice spoke to my right and I noticed Agent Natasha Romanov standing tensed with her arms crossed.

'It's good to see you as well, though this time I'm actually here to help you guys. At least that's what I've been told by Fury.' I struck a glance to Fury who had finally collected himself and proceeded to pass a file to my hands.

One look at the file told me everything I already knew. Hacking to S.H.I.E.L.D's system was a good decision on my part as I didn't want to be surprised by anything when I arrived however a part of me wanted new information on my subject as the information that they already had was extremely minimal.

The file slapped against the table and I pulled a chair out and sat, knees crossed, back straight staring at the man in charge – Fury.

'I see you didn't waste time doing your homework.' He spoke evenly, his eyes continued to stare at me.

'Let's just say your security system was… lacking. Also I don't like any surprises, you know how I work.' I rested my arms on the table, mimicking Steve's. A flicker of movement registered in my peripheral vision and my eyes darted to Natasha's hand hovering over her gun. 'Agent Romanov, I'm not here to harm anyone, I'm here to help.'

Fury's face looked relieved for a split second before turning serious, 'Good. Now let's get introductions out of the way so you can do what you do best.'

Stark decided to pitch in, as being silent wasn't his style, 'And what exactly is it that you do besides look good in a pair of jeans?' Fury gave him a look that clearly told him to shut it.

I smirked at his compliment. 'My name is Amelia Crawford and I'll be working with you guys from now on. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Captain Rogers,' I nodded in respect in his direction, 'Mr. Stark, from what I've seen your reputation seems slightly understated.'

'It just goes to show that you can't trust outside sources, hun.' He said before tapping at a screen.

The swish of the door opening drew my attention and my retort died in my mouth as I watched Doctor Banner walk to the computer next to Stark and twist something on the screen. Without much caution or thought for the matter I walked up to him and gave him my hand. 'Hi Doctor Banner, I'm Amelia Crawford. I must say that your work is amazing.' The man looked genuinely surprised at the compliment.

'I'm glad you think so Amelia and please just call me Bruce.' He smiled whilst shaking my hand.

'Well I'm glad introductions are over. Bruce any results on the tesseract?' Fury chipped in sternly.

'None so far, but when we get a signal it will give us a location.'

'Crawford,' Fury said to me, 'if you talk to Loki do you think you can get any information from him?'

I snorted and watched around the room as the separate conversations that had started immediately died at Fury's question. 'Isn't that why you brought me here?' I sat back deeply in my chair, my eyes never leaving his, a small smile on my lips.

In the next second that passed, everyone began to shout at once.

Tony's obnoxious voice was heard above the others, 'How come she gets to chat with reindeer games?' My brows creased in confusion over the nick name given to Loki.

'Ma'am, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to talk to Loki.' Captain Rogers' face held concern over my choice.

'I'm a big girl Cap. I can take care of myself.' I tried to reassure him.

'I don't doubt you capability to defend yourself I just don't think that it's exactly safe as he is unstable-'

'Be careful how you speak of my brother!' Thor's voice boomed.

The arguing had turned into something different entirely. Their petty arguments seemed childish like siblings fighting over a toy. Fury intervened by shouting, 'That's enough! Agent Crawford is more than capable to handle herself otherwise I wouldn't have given her this task. Her ability, if you will, is best used in interrogating. At this very point, she is a much needed resource to find out what Loki's plans are.'

Steve opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it when Fury set his one eye on him. Stark and Bruce began to work on their computers, not really fazed by the rise in volume that occurred. Natasha still seemed uneasy with my recruitment which was to be expected. When we last met it was on different circumstances and they were less friendly so it was understandable that she felt cautious around me.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just don't be disappointed if he doesn't give much information though. I don't expect him to be malleable.' I stood up and was about to ask Fury for directions when a well-muscled arm blocked my path. My head turned to meet Thor's face.

'Be careful with my brother. He is in great pain and just needs someone who can reach him but he won't let me.' I looked at the big God's eyes and saw the grief and sorrow that filled them. But there was also hope and love for his brother. A hope that he will overcome his wrongdoings and return home with-

I tore my eyes away from his and placed a calm expression on my face. 'I can't promise you anything, but I'll try my best.' Warmth filled the large God's eyes and a smile lit his face. It was a little too bright for this kind of situation.

'Thank you Lady Amelia.'

'I'll take you to Loki's cell.' I turned to expect Fury to be my guide but found none other than Natasha. Her face showed nothing but business however her eyes said otherwise. Uncertainty and distrust lay thickly in her blue eyes but among the emotions was fear.

_A fear for what? _

I wasn't sure if she was afraid of me but it sure wasn't _for_ me. The fact that I was about to face a war criminal who not only was a threat to the world but was from a completely different planet and is a God didn't exactly give me a peace of mind. Also if my memory serves me he is the God of Mischief.

_Well this is going to be fun._ I thought darkly as Natasha led me to the room that housed the criminal who was planning to take over the Earth.


End file.
